In the End
by aervien
Summary: [SasuHina]'She would give her life to help them, but in the end, she doesn't matter, does she? No, she doesn't, because she's just a useless heiress that nobody wants.'
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer)** I do not own Naruto. Characters and setting copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto. All rights reserved, etc, etc. The plot and any character unrecognizable from the manga or anime are mine as well. Please do not use anything that falls underneath those categories without my permission. I am writing this for the sole purpose of entertainment and am not making any money off of it.

**(A/N)** Wow, I'm really on a roll this time of year aren't I? My muses must be sugar-high or something… I knew I shouldn't have eaten that extra brownie. But it looked so good…

Anyways, here's my third SasuHina fic. I'll tell you right now that it's going to be very short, about six chapters. Six short to medium length chapters. I have the plot and chapter outlines all done already. Unlike my previous ones, this will not be completely angst-filled, and there won't be much romance either. This is more… subtle, you could say. I'm focusing more on the emotion, word- choice, meaning, and mood rather than the plot, so if you're looking for an action-filled romantic comedy sorry, this is not for you. I apologize beforehand if it seems to copy anyone's plot, but I assure you I thought this up on my own and am sincerely sorry if it is similar to yours.

One more thing before you read the chapter,** would anybody like to be my beta for this story and perhaps any other SasuHina fics I write?** You don't have to love the pairing (though that would help) but I need someone to catch any mistakes I make. I find that my spelling and grammar suck in some areas and I would like to have someone else's opinion before I post. E-mail me if you're interested, my e-mail is on my bio, click the little link thingy FFNet provided.

Alright then, now, onto the story!

* * *

_She tries so hard, but in the end, it doesn't matter, does it? She would give her life to help them, but in the end, she doesn't matter, does she? No, she doesn't, because she's just a useless heiress that nobody wants. When an irate Sasuke finds Hinata crying in the rain in some obscure part of the training grounds, he sneers at her, like everyone else does. When she only cries harder, he yells that crying does nothing. His words hit home, and Hinata finds that maybe, just maybe, she isn't so useless after all. And that maybe, in the end, she does matter._

* * *

**In The End  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Part One**_

_Father and mother… needn't have died. Ultimately, without strength, there's nothing you can do. I wasn't strong enough. Our clan was destroyed. Everyone was killed… because you… let them die! You just stood there and watched! Because you're nothing but a weakling!_

**Sasuke**

* * *

She ran.

She knew she shouldn't. She knew she should stand tall and take the insults and scorning sneers without complaint, use them to egg her on to become better, but she just wasn't like that. She just couldn't do that. To her cousin, Neji, the insults were like leaves blowing in the wind, pointless to acknowledge. To her sister, Hanabi, insults were like encouragement, they only moved her to greater heights. But for her, the insults hurt and cut her already mutilated confidence. They pushed her down with their weight until she thought she would break.

And she had.

Hinata's eyes were blurry as she ran towards the training grounds. She took the most obscure route she knew, meeting no one on the way, a fact she was very glad to know as true. If anyone saw her like this, she'd never hear the end of it from her father, or more likely, she would be degraded to one of the branch house, forgotten, and dishonored. _Kami, how she hated times like these_.

She gasped and stumbled into a clearing. She felt a droplet of water fall onto her hand and looked up, letting the coming rain cleanse her of her tears. She always loved the rain. They had erased any sign of her when she had been younger and still played hide and seek with Neji and Hanabi. But those days had passed. Now, the rain was her sanctuary; no Hyuuga would go out in the rain unless on a mission. It cleansed her of the dirty feelings she got after another of her failure training session with her father or Hanabi or Neji. It washed the tear-stains off her face, and drowned any of her other tears she shed. It was a veil for her pain about her short-comings, one that someone had yet to see through. She loved the constant beating of the droplets against her skin and face, and in the summer, the humid days that followed usually gave many of the Hyuuga clan members headaches and migraines, allowing her a day free from the complaints of her clan.

But now, she felt no joy from the pattern the rain drummed into her cheeks. The air was unusually cold for spring and it seeped into her already soaked jacket. The moist fabric stuck to her skin and she felt as if ghosts were holding her.

Burying her face in the palms of her hands, Hinata sobbed, allowing the rain's beat to drown out any sound she made. Her hair was wet and stuck together and the back of her neck, feeling like ice had frozen on her skin. The damp clamminess of the air and rain surrounded her, like the stares of the millions of blank Hyuuga eyes, staring, glaring, yelling at her to be more than she was. Screaming for her to stand taller than she could ever possibly stand. Demanding she climb higher than she could ever possibly climb.

The feeling of those demanding stares was unbearable. She envied Sakura, whose family had almost no shinobi, therefore she had no expectations to live up to. She envied Kiba, who lived just as his parents wanted. She envied Shino, who was brought up and became the model of what Aburame clan wished for. She envied Naruto, who had absolutely no expectations to live up to, period, aside from those he gave himself. She even envied Sasuke, whose family was gone. At least he didn't have to surpass and come out from his family's tall shadow!

_Speak of the devil and he will appear._

"What are you doing here?"

The harsh, cold voice snapped Hinata back into the cold, hard reality of her life. She looked up in slight terror. The voice was so like her father's uncaring tone. When all she saw was Uchiha Sasuke's obsidian eyes, Hinata let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding. The Uchiha wouldn't tell, she knew, about this encounter. Hopefully.

She stood and forced a small smile. "U-Uchiha-san! I-it's very ni-nice to see you!"

His eyes narrowed and Hinata suddenly found it hard to breath. Were Uchiha-san's eyes always so frightening?

"What are you doing here?" he repeated. Hinata frantically searched for an escape route. Oh, why did the rain have to let up _now_?

"I-I wanted to go-go for a walk!" the words came out in a rush. The lie sounded flimsy even to her and she winced at the opacity of the hastily woven excuse.

It can as no surprise when he snorted in disbelief and looked down at her. There was a disgusted look on his face and she resisted the urge to run away from the eyes that belittled her, just like her father's.

She started edging away, "I-I should go n-now. J-ja ne, Uch-Uchiha-san." Past him, she started walking away, tense.

"You've been crying."

Hinata stopped, still. "Wh-what makes you say th-that, Uchiha-s-san?" she turned around and plastered a false smile to her face.

He scowled at her, as if she were a problem he didn't want, but couldn't ignore. _Kami, why did he have to look at her like her father?_ "You're eyes are red and blotchy."

Hinata cursed the skin property that said the skin must redden after you've rubbed it. "W-well, it's no-nothing. I ju-just had someth-thing in my e-eye, that's all." She turned around again.

"What were you crying about?" _Kami, why did he have to be so damn persistent?_

"No-nothing!"

He grabbed her arm and wrenched her around to face him. The black orbs glared at her and Hinata tried to shrink away, but his iron grip was unshakable. He hissed into her face, "What were you crying about?"

Hinata tried to stare into the coal-black gaze with a level look, but she knew that all-penetrating gaze would see the terror in her expression. Real shinobi weren't supposed to show emotion, but, as her father had hammered into her, she was far from being a real shinobi. "I-I..."

"What... were... you... crying... about?" his words were carefully spaced out, as if talking to an errant child, yet the tone was frightening and Hinata shrank in on herself. His eyes narrowed as her mouth worked soundlessly to find an answer.

Finally, when he was obviously ticked, she burst out, "M-my father! He made m-me fight Ha-Hanabi again today. Wh-when I lost, he ye-yelled at m-me in fro-front of the en-entire clan." At her outburst, Sasuke made a disgusted noise and let go of her arm. She started to reach up to rub the feeling back into it, but his glare stopped her. She continued quietly, "May-maybe I am u-useless..."

"You ran off crying because your father _scolded_ you?" his voice was filled with disbelief and a type of amazed disgust. Hinata opened her mouth, but closed it again. Now that Sasuke had said it aloud, it seemed idiotic, foolish. "He humiliated you so you ran off and _cried_? Did it _ever_ occur to you to fight _back_?"

Hinata paused and shamefacedly, shook her head, mouthing a 'yes' he couldn't hear. It had, many times. But she was barely strong enough to keep up with Hanabi; there was no way she could go against her father.

"I see," Sasuke said. Hinata kept her head down, forcing herself not to cry again. _Why, why did Sasuke have to sound so much like her father?_ The belittling gaze, the sneering remarks... everything, everything reminded her of _him_. She didn't know how Sakura and Ino could fawn over such a cold-blooded teen. He was a 'real' shinobi, Hinata thought. This... person with the name Uchiha Sasuke was what her father wanted. Not her. Not a shy little girl who was too damn nice. "You're absolutely useless, you know that?"

Hinata kept her head bowed, but even as she begged it not to, a lone tear escaped from the cage of eyelashes and dropped to the dirt, mingling with the already soaked earth. Sasuke looked at it and his mouth twisted into a loathing expression. All of a sudden, he lifted his hand and swung it at her cheek. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, prepared to take the blow.

Nothing happened. A light breeze and then she felt a gentle touch of his calloused hands on her cheek. Opening her eyes in surprise, Hinata looked up and recoiled from the looked of utter loathing on his face. Behind the hate, there was a deep, deep rage, that she had somehow provoked.

"Pathetic," he spat, and Hinata flinched at the harsh truth. "You're pathetic. You call yourself a shinobi, yet you didn't even try to dodge that blow. I could've filled my hand with chakra. It could've been a small Chidori without that much chakra to make it sound. It could've killed you. And you," he flicked her cheek and then drew his hand away, "you just stood there and did nothing!"

"I-I'm sorr-"

"Sorry, doesn't cut it!" his voice had grown unexpectedly loud. The tone was full of rage and Hinata wondered why this was happening to her. "You're useless! Always standing there meekly, never doing anything! At least Sakura has good chakra control and can heal! Ino may be an airhead but she has her techniques! Ten Ten is useless at genjutsu and ninjutsu, but at least she's good with weapons! But you. You have nothing!"

Hinata felt the tears coming back full force. It was true. Every word of it. Every syllable. It was true. No matter how much she prayed otherwise, that was the truth. And until she could muster the courage to do something about it, it would stay the truth.

She hated it.

Every word. Every syllable. Every sneer. Every yell. _Kami, how she hated it. She wanted to be useful, damn it!_ She wanted to be helpful. She wanted people to listen to what she had to say. She wanted people to encourage her instead of belittle her. She wanted to change. She wanted to _matter_.

Only the 'tch' sound made by the boy in front of her brought her to realize she was crying again, the tears cascading down her cheeks. Her sight grew blurry and she quickly brought her hands up to wipe the salty water away.

Before her, Sasuke looked on with a scornful expression. How could a shinobi be so... _weak_? She cried because of a few words. She sobbed because of humiliation. He was surprised she had managed to even become a genin. He glanced at the crying girl and grimaced. He hated it when they cried. But at the moment he was pissed and she was annoying the heck out of him.

"You think crying will help? This is why people see you as weak! Stand up for yourself! Glare at them! Counter! Sneer back! Tears may be pretty to you, but they'll do absolutely nothing in real life. As for you being ugly, who cares? Sakura and Ino are prettier than you, that's true, but what is pretty is usually more delicate. So stand up for yourself! If you're a useless rock, then start acting like a rock, hard and cold, never backing down. Crying won't do anything!" The rough words hung in the air. When she didn't reply, Sasuke growled, struggling to keep himself from hurting her. Finally, he spun on his heel and stalked away. If he had been a cat, his tail would've been held high and his fur would've been bristling.

Hinata stopped crying and looked up, staring at the back of the boy who had just said those words to her. '_This is why people see you as weak!_' She wondered, was this true? '_Stand up for yourself!_' Could she possibly do that? '_Glare at them! Counter! Sneer back!_' He was words hit home and the tears tears stopped flowing. She should. '_Tears may be pretty to you, but they'll do absolutely nothing in real life._' He was right. When was the last time her father had been moved by tears? '_As for you being ugly, who cares? Sakura and Ino are prettier than you, that's true, but what is pretty is usually more delicate. So stand up for yourself!_' Her grandmother had always said the nail that stuck up got hammered down first. Was... this true? Could she really be worth more than Sakura or Ino? '_If you're a useless rock, then start acting like a rock, hard and cold, never backing down_.' Like him. Just like him. '_Crying won't do anything!_'

Suddenly, Hinata saw Sasuke in a new light. Perhaps, underneath the cold, hard shell built of angst, sorrow, and rage, there was a soul of a child, just like hers. Numb, forever trying to get out.

Hinata shook her head and wiped her eyes, pearly white orbs determined.

Uchiha Sasuke had the right of it.

---------------------------------------------------------

Yuuhi Kurenai was not a person to be surprised easily, being one of the rare kunoichi there were. No, not much could startle the woman enough to make her stare for two minutes straight.

But as she watched the Hyuuga heiress perform a perfect _Katon Ryuuka_, something Kiba and Shino were still trying to do, and something Hinata had been failing at doing just yesterday, that was exactly what she did.

With slight awe, Kurenai watched the girl demonstrate for her teammates and coax them along. The girl would make a great instructor one day, she noted absently. For now though, she was just glad that finally, she would have something good to say in her weekly report about the heiress that the Hyuuga clan head demanded.

Something had changed in Hinata, and Kurenai wished she could find the person who had made the change. They must've been rather special, if their words got through. Either way, she wanted to thank the person who had done it. They had just made all the hours Kurenai had spent on the girl worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer)** I do not own Naruto. Characters and setting copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto. All rights reserved, etc, etc. The plot and any character unrecognizable from the manga or anime are mine as well. Please do not use anything that falls underneath those categories without my permission. I am writing this for the sole purpose of entertainment and am not making any money off of it.

**(A/N)** Yay, next chapter! Wasn't that fast? Just to tell you, I don't believe Hanabi is bad. I like Hanabi, as you'll see. I don't Hiashi. Hiashi equals crying Hinata equals evil.

Also, some people expressed that Sasuke was being slightly OOC in that he talked so much to Hinata. Though I don't really give an explanation for this, I did put in the summary that it was an 'irate' Sasuke who found Hinata. Also, Hinata was crying. Sasuke might be cold, but he knows Hinata, if barely, and I really don't think he would just ignore someone he knows who ise crying out in the rain.

Anyways, here's the next chapter! n.n

* * *

_Hinata stopped crying and looked up, staring at the back of the boy who had just said those words to her. 'This is why people see you as weak!' She wondered, was this true? '_Stand up for yourself!' _Could she possibly do that? '_Glare at them! Counter! Sneer back!_' He was words hit home and the tears tears stopped flowing. She should. '_Tears may be pretty to you, but they'll do absolutely nothing in real life._' He was right. When was the last time her father had been moved by tears? '_As for you being ugly, who cares? Sakura and Ino are prettier than you, that's true, but what is pretty is usually more delicate. So stand up for yourself!_' Her grandmother had always said the nail that stuck up got hammered down first. Was... this true? Could she really be worth more than Sakura or Ino? '_If you're a useless rock, then start acting like a rock, hard and cold, never backing down._' Like him. Just like him. '_Crying won't do anything!

_Suddenly, Hinata saw Sasuke in a new light. Perhaps, underneath the cold, hard shell built of angst, sorrow, and rage, there was a soul of a child, just like hers. Numb, forever trying to get out._

_Hinata shook her head and wiped her eyes, pearly white orbs determined._

_Uchiha Sasuke had the right of it._

* * *

**In The End  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Part Two**_

_A man has to live his life so he doesn't end up filled with regrets._

_**Inari **_

* * *

Hinata was practically glowing as she strolled – yes, strolled, not dragged her feet – along the streets of Konoha. It had been days since the encounter in the rain but Hinata hadn't seen Sasuke since. She made a mental note to remember to thank him the next time she saw him. She really owed him, even though the help was unintentional.

As for why the girl was happy, the reason was quite simple. In the span of four days, she had (almost) mastered two new jutsu. _Katon Ryuuka_ and _Katon Hosenka_ and she was starting to learn _Katon Goukakyuu_ as well. Kurenai had wondered aloud if they might be able to borrow Sasuke from Kakashi for a day, as he had already mastered all three and could help her, but she had decided not to, to Hinata's disappointment.

'_Oh, well_,' Hinata thought. '_I guess I'll just have to wait to thank him, then. I'll see him sooner or later. The problem is how to say thank you without Sakura and Ino freaking out on me._' This was indeed a problem. Whenever he was in the town on a break between missions (Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Lee, and Shino had passed the exams and were now all chuunin), Ino and Sakura were all over him. Hinata found herself being rather sympathetic to the ebony-haired Uchiha, but inside, she couldn't help but giggle every time he was jumped on by one of his fan girls. Another result of their conversation.

Now, Hinata was happily walking home with a smile on her face. Today, Kurenai had pulled her off to one and smiled at her, saying she had improved much in a short period of time. She rolled the words over in her mind, '_You've always had great potential Hinata, not just as a healer. I'm glad you've tapped into that power. With training your taijutsu could easily rival Neji's, or even your father's. Keep working, Hinata. You'll be chuunin in no time_.' The words had boosted her confidence more and Hinata found that her usual stutter was almost gone. '_Arigato, Uchiha-san. I don't know what I would've done without you there._'

-

In a parallel street to Hinata's, only a block away, Sasuke attempted to fend off Ino and Sakura while buying food. His irritation level was quickly rising and if he didn't get some alone time soon, he'd explode, like the ticking bomb he was. Luckily, Naruto came along and Sasuke was almost glad to hear the blond insult him. Ino and Sakura immediately jumped on the poor male and Sasuke took the time to slip away. Naruto wouldn't be hurt that bad, Sakura was his girlfriend, after all. (One reason why he couldn't fathom _why_ Sakura was still arguing with Ino.)

Soon, he was at his apartment and the food was in the refrigerator. Sasuke reveled in the peace and quiet his quarters offered and flopped onto the couch.

It had been a few days since that incident in the rain, yet Sasuke couldn't get the girl's tear-streaked face out of his mind. She reminded him so much of himself, both now and when he was a little boy, trying in vain to grow out of Itachi's shadow. He looked at his hands and remembered the humiliating experience with him before, and his hands clenched into a fist. It wasn't until he drew blood, that Sasuke noticed the pain and took out some bandages.

Yet the rage still simmered, and Sasuke felt numb to everything around him. If only...

-

The gate of ajar, which Hinata found slightly strange but dismissed at irrelevant. Stepping through the main entrance to the Hyuuga complex, Hinata found herself in the large courtyard where she had been humiliated so many times. Instinctively, she lowered her gaze, but it snapped back up when she remembered Sasuke's words once more. She lifted her chin into a confident position and started walking forward.

"Yuuhi-san says you are improving."

Hinata froze then turned slowly to see her little sister standing there, a smile on her face. Hinata smiled back. "Yes, I am."

"Then why don't you show us how much?"

This time, Hinata didn't turn around. She knew that voice anywhere. Her father had decided to come out again. Slowly, the walkway around the courtyard filled with other Hyuuga. Hinata clenched her hands and gritted her teeth. Again.

"Well?"

Hinata turned and bowed to the clan head, "Yes, father."

Turning back, Hanabi was already in a fighting stance. Hinata slid into one as well, wiping the emotion off her face. Hanabi had an apologetic expression yet Hinata didn't quite care. Her father wanted to humiliate her again. The defeat would once again boost Hanabi's value in the other Hyuuga member's eyes, therefore giving her more power for when Hiashi would demote Hinata. She knew it all.

And she hated it.

"You may begin."

Hanabi rushed forward in a giant leap, speed belying the fact she was the younger. Hinata blocked, not allowing it to hit her. The attack would've hit a tenketsu in her shoulder, inevitably paralyzing the shoulder and arm, making it useless unless Hinata could undo the sealing. As Hanabi was still landing from her jump, Hinata attacked, aiming directly for one of the main tenketsu over the heart, but as expected, Hanabi grabbed her wrist and used it to lever her self up and over the elder girl.

Anticipating the move (she had seen it a dozen times), Hinata turned with Hanabi's arch and aimed a kick there, where it would hit Hanabi's elbow, paralyzing the hand for a few moments. The attack grazed the flesh and Hinata heard Hanabi curse as the paralysis sank in, even though it was weaker that it would've been. She heard the crowd murmur in surprise and found herself smirking inside.

Before Hanabi regained control of her arm once more, Hinata attacked, hitting another tenketsu, this time on the other arm. Hanabi cried out as the pain set in and leapt away from her elder sister. The paralysis was gone and Hanabi rushed forward once more. This time, the two were engaged in close combat and Hinata found herself at a slight disadvantage against Hanabi's speed. Blocking the last attack, Hinata jumped away again.

Predictably, Hanabi rushed forward again and Hinata quickly formed the signs of a jutsu. A few seconds before Hanabi's attack hit, Hinata leaped over the attack and upside down in mid-air, released the_ Katon Ryuuka_. The flume of chakra-created fire raced toward Hanabi. The younger girl dodged, if just barely, but got to her feet too soon, allowing the end of the attack to hit her in the shoulder.

From his corner on the walkway, Neji watched his two female cousins fight in the midst of Hyuuga eyes. He carefully noted the way Hinata held herself and compared it with the way she had held herself in the last fight. The stance was the same, yet the air around her was considerably different. Leaning against the wall, Neji smiled, unlike the other ones, this would be a fight worth watching.

Unaware of her protector's gaze, Hinata straightened and watched as Hanabi did the same. Their eyes caught and did not move away. Almost simultaneously, the two sisters activated their most powerful asset.

The Byakugen had entered the fight.

Now, both rushed at each other with the same speed and engaged once more in close combat. The mutterings from the other Hyuuga grew in volume at the unexpected change in their heiress.

Block. Strike. Dodge. Strike. Block. Strike. Dodge. Strike. Over and over and over.

Hinata found herself being pressed to her limits once more and forced her body to keep going. Hanabi was sweating too now, something that had never happened before. Hinata took some small satisfaction in the droplets sliding down Hanabi's face yet knew her own face looked the same.

Quickly, Hinata twisted her hands into the signs for another jutsu, and Hanabi watched warily before deciding it was worth it and rushing forward once more. In one breath, Hinata released her jutsu. The multiple fireballs of _Katon Hosenka_ rushed towards the other Hyuuga female and Hanabi managed to dodge all of them, her attack never wavering. However, Hinata did nothing to block. Form afar, Neji gave a small grin at the girl's intelligence.

Hanabi didn't figure it out until it was too late. The shuriken that had been finding in the flames drove into her shoulder and she stumbled, if barely. But it was enough for Hinata to attack, hitting a tenketsu hole right above Hanabi's heart. Hanabi stumbled back and coughed up some blood. However, she merely wiped it away.

Hinata's eyes widened as Hanabi attacked once more. The younger hit the older in the same tenketsu and this time, Hinata was the one to cough up blood. Then, finishing it up, Hanabi hit yet another tenketsu, flinging Hinata back and into the ground.

Hinata struggled to rise. She couldn't lose now!

"Enough." the cold voice cut through the silence and both Hanabi and Hinata knew the fight was over. "It seems, that you have not yet improved enough. That was pathetic." Turning his back, Hyuuga Hiashi walked out of the courtyard. Slowly, yet in no time at all, the walkway was empty as well. Hinata stood, head bowed, as everyone left.

Then when she was sure no one was there, she ran out of the complex, throat burning, and eyes flooded with unshed tears. Once again, she had not been good enough. Good, but not good enough. Would that forever describe her? Good, but never good enough. Flying, but never high enough. Would that be her life?

Hinata didn't know where her feet were taking her, didn't care. Yet when she finally looked up she stopped, still, eyes wide.

This was the place where, before, she had met up with Sasuke in the rain. This was the place where she had received her confidence, where Sasuke's words had lifted her, a nestling, just high enough to flap her wings and fly.

She stepped forward but then stopped. Her Byakugen was still activated. Hinata started to turn it off, but then she stilled her actions. There, through the trees only she could see through, Sasuke sat, head tilted back. But it wasn't the position, or the tensity in his muscles that surprised Hinata.

Uchiha Sasuke had been crying.

Hinata stood there, still, unmoving as the information sunk in. At first her reaction was denial, but another look with her Byakugen confirmed it. Hinata, deciding the boy wouldn't want her there, started to walk away, her own tears forgotten. Soon, she arrived at the edge of the only lake in Konoha. There at the water's edge, she sat, pondering her thoughts.

Uchiha Sasuke had been crying.

Hinata never thought that possible. In her mind, Sasuke was an immovable rock statue that had the ability to move its limbs. To her surprise, she found that she had never quite thought of Sasuke as a_ human_. To her, he was an angst-ridden pretty boy who was too arrogant for his own good and was an emotionless icicle. A black icicle. Yet, what she had just seen did not resemble her built up image of him even the slightest.

Perhaps... she had been wrong. In her head, she ran through what she knew of Sasuke. The information bank was almost empty. She knew his family had been killed by his elder brother, that he wanted revenge, that he was a chuunin, that he was the number-one rookie of his year, that he had a curse seal and had once run off to Orochimaru before retuning a few months later, completely battered up. But that was basically it.

_His family was killed by his elder brother._

Hinata sucked her breath in sharply in sympathy. It was no wonder he was so cold. Yet that only solved part of the mystery. Uchiha Sasuke was a prodigy, a ticking bomb, and as elusive as mist. And yet, Hinata felt herself drawn to the boy. The tears stains on his pale face, the despairing expression, they reminded her so much of herself, yet they were so different all at once. _'I... want to understand him. Look at him. He's... just like me, yet I know Neji-san is weaker than him. He's so strong. I wish... I could be like that._'

'_Then maybe... maybe, Father will be satisfied._'

-

In the darkness of one of the Hyuuga complexes' many training rooms, Hanabi stared at the blood that still stained her hands. Behind emotionless, blank eyes, her mind worked and was, for some reason, ecstatic.

Behind her, the door slid open and Neji entered, closing the door behind him.

"She's grown stronger."

"Yes." It was strange, she mused, that Hinata could grow so strong in such a short time. "Imagine what she could do."

He understood and gave a small smile as he thought of the girl he would risk his life to protect. Hanabi turned at smiled as well, and they shared that moment of happiness and joy and hope for their sister and cousin.

"Anything she wants."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer)** I do not own Naruto. Characters and setting copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto. All rights reserved, etc, etc. The plot and any character unrecognizable from the manga or anime are mine as well. Please do not use anything that falls underneath those categories without my permission. I am writing this for the sole purpose of entertainment and am not making any money off of it.

**(A/N)** Next! We're onto part three of _In The End_ already! XD I'm so happy I got 40 reviews already! My deepest gratitude to all of you who reviewed and even those of you who didn't. I apologize for the wait for this chapter and offer my sincerest apologies. Anyways, here's part three!

* * *

_Perhaps... she had been wrong. In her head, she ran through what she knew of Sasuke. The information bank was almost empty. She knew his family had been killed by his elder brother, that he wanted revenge, that he was a chuunin, that he was the number-one rookie of his year, that he had a curse seal and had once run off to Orochimaru before retuning a few months later, completely battered up. But that was basically it._

His family was killed by his elder brother.

_Hinata sucked her breath in sharply in sympathy. It was no wonder he was so cold. Yet that only solved part of the mystery. Uchiha Sasuke was a prodigy, a ticking bomb, and as elusive as mist. And yet, Hinata felt herself drawn to the boy. The tears stains on his pale face, the despairing expression, they reminded her so much of herself, yet they were so different all at once. '_I... want to understand him. Look at him. He's... just like me, yet I know Neji-san is weaker than him. He's so strong. I wish... I could be like that.'

'Then maybe... maybe, Father will be satisfied.

* * *

**In The End**

_Taiyoukai Lady_

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Part Three**_

…_can you imagine…? How it must feel… so much hatred and hostility… to be treated with an animosity so intense as to be annihilating… to have around you many who would deny you even… the right to exist…  
_**The Third Hokage **

* * *

She couldn't believe her good fortune. Kurenai-sensei had a mission to go on, therefore informing her students she wouldn't be able to oversee their training sessions for a long period of time. Because of this, the kunoichi had told them, they would be training under Hatake Kakashi and with his team until she returned.

In other words, she'd get to thank Sasuke (finally) and she'd be spending at least a week in Naruto's company. Kurenai-sensei couldn't have made a better arrangement if she had read her mind. Her teammates did not show her enthusiasm; Kiba muttered under his breath (probably insults to Naruto) and Shino was just... Shino. But Hinata didn't let that pull her down from her little dream world.

Inside her head, Hinata giggled. It was morning, just after dawn, and she was heading towards the meeting place Kakashi had informed them to be at. Knowing the silver-haired jounin's habits for tardiness, Hinata had gone early, so she would be the first to be there and be able to greet everyone as they arrive. Humming quietly to herself and in a fine mood, Hinata continued to walked to meeting place.

"Ah, Uchiha-san!"

There, in stark contrast against the periwinkle sky, the raven hair swung slightly when he turned to look over his shoulder at the source of the voice. Seeing only her, he grunted in reply and settled down again on the bench he had been resting on. Hinata looked at the sun. It was about an hour after dawn. There was fifteen minutes until they were supposed to get here, and the others would – all of them knowing Kakashi – probably be late. Hinata took the chance.

"Uchiha-san?"

He turned his head again and fixed her with a level stare. Arching his brow, the addressed acknowledged her with a "Hmm?"

"I uh..." How was she supposed to say this? Thank you for letting me almost beat my younger sister? No, sounded like he had been the one who battled Hanabi. I'm thankful for you yelling at me the other day? That just sounded weird... "Um... th-thank you for giving me confidence!"

... damn, that did not come out the way she planned.

Silence...

She peeked out from under her bangs, head still bowed low. Sasuke was just staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. A series of emotions played across his face, the succession so fast Hinata barely caught any of them. Anger, puzzlement, confusion, irritation, annoyance, amusement... happiness? Hinata didn't know, but she would like to think so. Sasuke struck her as the kind of person... who was the direct opposite of Naruto. Hinata's happy air deflated somewhat at her inability to describe Sasuke, but she just couldn't. Just like she couldn't describe Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto. A blond, orphaned chuunin with marks on each of his cheeks. He wore an orange jacket and was loud and generally, a troublemaker. That part came easily. But to really describe Naruto would take more meaningful words than Hinata had in her vocabulary. How could you describe someone so confident, so proud of himself, so decisive? Words couldn't even begin to scratch the surface of the mountain called Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke was much the same way. Uchiha Sasuke. A raven-haired, orphaned chuunin with two Sharingan eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt and white shorts and was quiet and withdrawn. He never faltered, never stumbled. He was cold and vengeful and determined and simply beyond caring. A dangerous combination.

Just looking at them, one could see that he and Naruto were rivals. They stood out against each other like the sun and the moon. Yet Hinata found that many of the things Naruto had that she often wished she had could be found in Sasuke as well. A fierce pride in one's self, a steel determination for a goal that might never be reached, a never faltering confidence in their step, and the hand, never giving up, always reaching for the stars just beyond their reach.

"What," Sasuke's voice broke her musings, "are you talking about?"

Hinata looked up, surprised. Had he forgotten? No, he hadn't. He remembered.

"I didn't give you anything."

Hinata watched Sasuke turn his back to her once more and smiled, understanding. Walking over next to Sasuke, she sat down next to him. He did not do anything, and neither did she. They sat there, in silence, completely relaxed. (Well, she was anyways.)

After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity, Hinata was gratified to hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Listening to the loud voices that floated on the wind, Hinata realized that somewhere, Naruto and Sakura must've met up with Kiba, as the three voices were mixed together. Once again, she felt a twinge of jealousy but suppressed it quickly. As their heads appeared over the hill, Hinata stood smiling. The heads appeared and sure enough, Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba were together. But what surprised her wasn't the friendly way Kiba and Naruto was talking, or tune Sakura was softly humming, or even that Akamaru was padding along quietly for once. No. What completely shocked Hinata was the fact that Naruto, the Naruto that she had been crushing on since she knew the meaning of the word 'crush' used in that way, was holding hands with one Haruno Sakura.

As if sensing her confusions, Sasuke spoke quietly, "They've been going out for a few weeks now. I'd have thought you knew. She said she was tired of chasing me. Good riddance, I'd say."

He didn't understand. He didn't _understand_... Naruto... Naruto had been her inspiration, her idol, her _dream_. He had been the one to cheer for her in the match against Neji in the chuunin tests. He had been the one to raise her up higher then she ever aspired to go. He had been the one that had never given up, therefore strengthening the meaning Hinata had found in Sasuke's words. He was the_ world_ to Hinata. He was _everything_.

And he was going out with her friend.

Hinata didn't want to believe it, and almost succeeded in tricking herself. But when Kakashi showed up two hours later and teased Sakura and Naruto's held hands as the two blushed, Hinata couldn't fool herself anymore.

Sasuke noticed he was the only one to realize Hinata's smile was fake.

-

"We'll stop here for now," Kakashi announced. The six teens sighed in relief and dropped their bags in a small pile at one side of the clearing. Quickly, tinder and branches were collected and soon, a fire sprang up, the smoke rising into the darkening sky. Shino went off on his own, at the edge of the clearing, and nobody really bothered him. Sakura started preparing food, with Naruto and Kiba hovering nearby, giving random comments and wrestling over them. Kakashi was, as usual, reading his book.

Hinata couldn't hold them any longer.

"I-I'm going t-to colle-ect some more fi-firewood..." Nobody acknowledged her statement. Choking back a sob, Hinata nearly ran out of the camp, towards the stream she knew was nearby.

The stream turned out to be a waterfall cascading into a small pond, that then led into a fast-flowing stream. Hinata gladly escaped into the roar of the water hitting rock and stumbled to a halt. The mist from the waterfall touched her face and she was glad, for she would have an excuse for the large droplets of salty liquid that tumbled from her eyelashes without pause. Her shoulders shook as she tried to hold in her sobs, but soon she gave up and allowed the roar of the waterfall to drowning out any sound she made.

But even with the waterfall behind her, Hinata still heard the crunch of grass and sensed the silent approach of the raven-haired Uchiha. Standing on trembling legs, Hinata turned around, hoping the boy would say some comforting words and help her. She should've held her prayers.

He slapped her.

She was shocked, to say the least. She hadn't really expected him to hug her and rock her to sleep but he had _slapped_ her. Dumbfounded, she raised a hand to her stinging cheek. The force behind the blow was barely a hundredth of the Uchiha's true strength but it still _hurt_. She stared at him, confusion and utter bewilderment in her white eyes.

"Wh-what?"

He sneered at her. "Tch, useless. So you have a crush on the dobe, ne?" He let out a bark of laughter that chilled her to the bone. Abruptly, the laughter stopped and his eyes found her once more. There was a cold fury in them that froze her. Her breathing came in shallow gasps and she suddenly felt more terrified than she had ever felt in her life. His hand rose once more and as it moved, she squeezed her eyes shut.

The blow didn't come, instead, Hinata felt a soft touch on her cheek. She opened her eyes and nearly closed them again, so terrified was she by those cruel black eyes.

"Useless..." he whispered. "Again, you didn't try to block. Just like before. I heard from Kakashi than Kurenai said you were improving. But it's clear they were wrong. You're useless. And useless you will stay."

She didn't know how, she didn't know why, and she really didn't care. But in a few seconds after those words left his mouth Hinata snapped. All the years of suppression and humiliation came back and she transformed the burning hate she felt into something she had wished she had.

Power.

Within a few seconds, she had thrown at least five punches at Sasuke, him blocking each one. Enraged at her own failure to hit the subject of her fury, Hinata found herself attacking even more furiously than she ever had. Punches, kicks, blocks, dodges, all passed in the blink of an eye. And the smirk on Sasuke's expression didn't change.

After a few minutes of this, Hinata was sweating heavily and the hate that had boiled so furiously just before was dying down. She felt her arms getting harder and harder to swing but that annoyingly smug smirk of his pushed her on.

Suddenly, he stopped merely dodging and blocking and attacked for the first time. Grabbing her wrist as her arm shot towards one of his tenketsu, he swept his leg along to knock her over. Guessing his intention, Hinata jumped over it, planning to turn the jump into a kick, but unexpectedly, he pulled her wrist and, still in mid-air, Hinata lost her balance and fell towards him. In a flash, she was on the ground on her stomach, her arm twisted around her back and Sasuke's hand around her neck.

Her eyes narrowed as she fell limp on the ground, admitting her defeat. She had lost.

Something grabbed her arm and yanked her up. Wincing at the rough treatment, Hinata refused to look at Sasuke, staring at the grass instead. What was there to look at? She had lost, hadn't even been able to hit him once. There was nothing for her to say. Her father was right.

A calloused hand forced her chin up and she almost bit her tongue. She glared into his obsidian eyes before remembering what had just occurred and lowered her gaze once more.

"So." Her gaze flickered up for a moment before reacquainting itself with the grass. She could barely stop herself from looking again. Had that been... a smile?

"Maybe you have changed..."

As Hinata stared at the retreating Uchiha Sasuke, she felt strangely happy, and an odd sense of achievement.

_'Maybe... he's right.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer)** I do not own Naruto. Characters and setting copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto. All rights reserved, etc, etc. The plot and any character unrecognizable from the manga or anime are mine as well. Please do not use anything that falls underneath those categories without my permission. I am writing this for the sole purpose of entertainment and am not making any money off of it.

**(A/N)** Is it just me or are my chapters getting shorter and shorter? Next chapter will probably have a lot more action. XD Anyways, thank you for letting me pass the 50 review mark! (n.n) I -heart- you all! **And big thanks to Ladii-Chocolate for beta-reading this chapter.** (n.n)

Ok, now, part four! (n.n)

* * *

_Something grabbed her arm and yanked her up. Wincing at the rough treatment, Hinata refused to look at Sasuke, staring at the grass instead. What was there to look at? She had lost, hadn't even been able to hit him once. There was nothing for her to say. Her father was right._

_A calloused hand forced her chin up and she almost bit her tongue. She glared into his obsidian eyes before remembering what had just occurred and lowered her gaze once more._

"_So." Her gaze flickered up for a moment before reacquainting itself with the grass. She could barely stop herself from looking again. Had that been... a smile?_

"_Maybe you have changed..."_

_As Hinata stared at the retreating Uchiha Sasuke, she felt strangely happy, and an odd sense of achievement._

'Maybe... he's right.'

* * *

**In The End**  
_Taiyoukai Lady_

---------------------------------------------------------

**_Part Four_**

_Keep your mouth shut! Not a word about the mark! It's my decision... and it's none of your business. This pain is my burden to bear... alone. Remember what I told you...? I'm an avenger. This is more than just a test for me... and I don't care whether I achieve the level of chuunin or not. 'Am I strong?' Finding out is all that matters to me now. I'm here to test myself against the best of the best. And the best opponents I could find are all around us, here and now. Not even for your sake will I turn away from the path that leads to my dream!  
_**Sasuke**

* * *

"Your balance is off, fix it!"

"Left side's guard is down."

"Stance is off."

As each word of advice spilled into the air, Hinata followed the instructions without complaint or question. This was how it had been since the start of the mission and the meeting by the waterfall two days ago. He was the master. She was the student. And that was that. And considering the fact that she had yet to really manage to have much success against him at all, that was probably how it was going to stay for a while. Though Hinata couldn't say running off to Orochimaru was the best idea, it had done its intended job. Hinata had no doubt Sasuke could easily beat Hanabi and probably Neji as well.

Her musings cost her though and Hinata landed on the ground with a grunt. Wincing as she felt another bruise begin to form on top of a previous one; Hinata sighed in resignation at another failed attack and stood, ignoring the offered hand. The first few times she had taken that hand, she'd earned herself another date with the dirt and a harsh scolding about never trusting an enemy. She had no desire to get it again.

"You did better today," the smirk was palpable in his voice; he was clearly amused that she had so blatantly brushed aside his proffered hand. Hinata smiled slightly, nodding to accept the rare compliment. Wincing, she rubbed her arm where another bruise was forming. She'd be sore the next morning, but the training was worth it. Gradually, steadily, she was getting better.

Hinata could feel the new strength in her arms and the new power in her muscles. Her chakra control had risen and though there was no way for her to get more chakra, she could now use it more effectively than before. A result of trying to constantly avoid being Sasuke's new guinea pig for any new attacks he thought up, she thought wryly. The constant dodging and quick jutsu changes needed for her to stand up to him were slowly becoming second nature. She didn't need to tell her fingers what to do anymore; they did it automatically, without the hesitation that usually lost her her matches.

Her speed, strength... everything was better now and she was relieved. Maybe, now that she was better, she could beat Hanabi and her family wouldn't hate her anymore.

_Maybe... no..._ Hinata smiled as Sasuke slid into a fighting stance once more. She copied, noting with her Byakugen which muscles were tensing and quickly, constantly, calculating and recalculating what he would do.

Not maybe.

Definitely.

-

Kakashi grinned as he watched the scene before him from the relative safety of the shadows. His chakra was hidden, so unless he was getting sloppy, they shouldn't know he was there. Yet, he had no doubt that the rude gesture Sasuke had made with his hand behind his back when Hinata had fallen was no accident.

Under his mask, Kakashi grinned crookedly and was quite pleased with the good news he'd be able to give to Kurenai the next time they met. The improvement the Hyuuga heiress showed was simply amazing, the speed at which she lapped up the training and advice to better herself rivaled that of Sasuke and Naruto's, and he had no doubts as to the beating the younger Hyuuga heiress would get when Hinata returned to her family's home.

The sparring with Sasuke wasn't exactly hindering her progress either.

Actually, Kakashi was pleased to see that both were improving slowly as their spars grew more and more intense. Now, Sasuke had to at least try to keep from being hit, and his attacks needed more force to beat her. Yet not only was she improving, but he as well. Having to constantly dodge chakra-filled attacks from the Hyuuga had improved his speed and flexibility as well as blocking ability. As a bonus, with his Sharingan, he was able to note how Hinata used the soft-fist technique and where on his body she was aiming at. Kakashi would not be surprised to see a few normally Hyuuga-style attacks from Sasuke the next time they met up with enemy shinobi.

As they started sparring once more, Kakashi snickered and gave in; leaving after Sasuke threw him yet another rude gesture as he dodged one of Hinata's attacks.

-

When Sasuke returned from the stream at which he had taken a refreshing break to the camp, he wasn't surprised to see Naruto asleep, Sakura's head on his shoulder as the girl wandered in her dream world. But he was surprised to see Hinata turn her head quickly away from where she had been watching the two and bury her head in her arms when he entered the clearing. Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru were looking for some food, while Kakashi was just... gone. (As usual.)

Struggling slightly, Sasuke eventually gave in to his more generous side and sat down next to Hinata, leaning against a tree's trunk. As expected, Hinata peered at him, puzzled before her lips twitched slightly in a smile and she leaned back too. But for the tenseness in her jaw, Sasuke wouldn't have been able to tell that she was still upset.

"Forget him, he's an idiot, anyways," he muttered, tilting his head so his bangs covered his face.

"I can't." came the whispered reply.

Sasuke shrugged unsympathetically, "Then I suggest you learn how." At that, he seemed to just fall asleep. Hinata stared at him for a while, but then sighed, dejected, and stood, leaving. Maybe the stream would provide some refuge.

-

In the tree branched, Kakashi groaned softly and smacked his forehead. Damn Sasuke's anti-socialness! This had been the perfect chance, and he'd just said 'then I suggest you learn how' and promptly ignored her. Kakashi sighed at his (supposedly) best student's utter stupidity when it came to catching a female.

Below him, Sasuke sneezed.

-

Hinata yawned as they walked along an obscure path amidst the arching trees of the forest. They were at the edge of the Fire country and the village they were supposed to get to was near. It would probably be another half-day before they arrived. Accepting this with silent resignation, Hinata walked in between Sasuke and Shino in the back of the group, Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura ahead of them, with Kakashi in between the two groups. The three ahead were talking in soft whispers, but Hinata's ears sometimes caught the sound of Sakura's giggles and Naruto's chuckle.

Among them three, there was no talk or companionship. Shino seemed to be listening to a bug that had flown onto his ear and Sasuke was just walking silently, a bored expression on his face.

Hinata sighed. It wasn't that she didn't like the relative silence; it was just that she felt so awkward in the lull. Though her subconscious threw out random topics she might talk to the other two about, whenever she found a good one, Sakura would giggle or Naruto would chuckle or Kiba would snicker and then she didn't want to say anything anymore.

How, she wondered, could one mere boy affect her so much? She tried to forget all the good qualities of Naruto, but it wasn't easy to convince herself that such was true after all this time of secretly pining after the blond. The easiest way would probably be to find someone else to fantasize about, but at the moment, her choices were limited and she wasn't interested in any of the other four males their group had to offer. Kiba was too rowdy... Kakashi was too old... Shino was too suspicious... and Sasuke was too... Sasuke.

Speaking of the Uchiha, their training sessions were still going well. Hinata had been pleasantly surprised when showed her _Katon Ryuuka_ and as payment, she had continued to throw out more _Jyuuken_ moves. As a result, both she and Sasuke benefited from these sparring sessions and Hinata was anxious to get home, if only to show her father she wasn't useless after all.

Still, she marveled at the new strength in her limbs and the new ease with which she fought. '_I can do this... I can beat Hanabi and Neji!_'

-

Kakashi only paused for a split-second when he sensed it. The chakra was faint yet he easily recognized it. He knew that for the moment, it was beyond Sasuke's range and he hoped it would not come any closer. Without the impeding sense of vengeance hanging above his head, Sasuke had grown considerably, and Kakashi did not want that growth to turn around. However, the fates were not with him, and as the chakra neared, Kakashi hoped that Hinata had rubbed off on his student with an uncharacteristic desperation.

Alas, it was not to be.

-

He stopped and paused. Was that...? Yes. It was. His eyes swept over his comrades and silently, without noise, he left, taking nothing, leaving nothing, as if only a ghost had been there. Once again, he hardened his heart and raised the thick metal gate of his mental fortress. This was yet another test of how good he was.

Of how strong he had become.

-

Hinata didn't know he was gone until Kakashi stopped and she nearly crashed into the silver-haired jounin. When Kakashi had sighed and rubbed his temples in exasperation, she had turned to give a confused look to Sasuke, hoping he'd know what was going on.

He was gone.

Her shock, though without sound, rivaled that of Sakura's, who had shrieked and gasped when she realized her teammate had run off again. But while the pink-haired girl was terrified with Naruto trying to calm her down and repeating, "It'll be alright... he... he's just gone for a little walk... he hasn't gone back to _him_... relax..." Hinata was just plain confused. Sasuke had disappeared without a trace and Hinata hadn't even sensed the chakra leaving. Stunned, her mind could only turn the word 'amazing' around and around in her mind.

"Hinata."

Hinata looked up towards Kakashi as the jounin said her name. "Yes?"

"Go bring him back."

Immediately, Kiba and Shino protested. Hinata was slightly flattered by their protectiveness, yet annoyed by their distrust in her abilities.

"Kakashi-sensei, please reconsider! Hinata isn't powerful enough to take on Sasuke! Not alone at least!"

"Kakashi-sensei, no! Send me instead! Hinata'll get creamed!"

"Enough!"

The command stopped all shouts and a strained silence reigned. Sakura and Naruto stood off to the side, tight-lipped and tense. Kiba and Shino glared at Kakashi, while Hinata just stood there.

"Hinata?" The word asked a question, and Hinata knew what she had to do.

A few moments later, Kakashi was holding back Kiba and Shino while Hinata leapt from tree to tree with a speed that could've belonged to a hummingbird's wings. Her Byakugen activated, she honed in not only on Sasuke, but on his chakra and the chakra of the one he seemed to be pursuing. When she sensed the latter, Hinata nearly stopped, horrified. '_That's who he's going after? He'll be killed!_' Determination renewed, Hinata continued in an almost desperate state. She didn't know why she cared so much, but she knew she couldn't bear the possibility that yet another person who had accepted her would leave her as well.

'_Please... please let me get there in time!_'

-

He stopped in the middle of clearing when he sensed the closeness of the chasing chakra. Closing his eyes, he accepted this fate once more with calmness, knowing fully well that he had brought it on himself. Still, it was rather irritating. Back to his pursuer, he uttered the name calmly.

"Sasuke."

The Sharingan eyes bore into his back with a hatred so intense, a lesser man would've been sent cowering to some dark corner, muttering to himself. But he just stood there, letting the wind play with his hair as he listened to the one-word answer.

"Itachi."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Disclaimer)** I do not own Naruto. Characters and setting copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto. All rights reserved, etc, etc. The plot and any character unrecognizable from the manga or anime are mine as well. Please do not use anything that falls underneath those categories without my permission. I am writing this for the sole purpose of entertainment and am not making any money off of it.

**(A/N)** Heehee, I guess putting Itachi was better than putting Orochimaru in there after all! Anyways, thank you sincerely for your reviews and here's the next part of _In The End_! After this there's only one part left, which could be considered the epilogue, I suppose. My muses sort've ran away from me this chapter but I hope you like it anyways. Sasuke equals OOC-ness. Hey, I tried my best. So, enjoy! **Thanks to Ladii-Chocolate for beta-reading this for me!**

FYI, I have a LiveJournal account now, for those of you who don't have a FFNet account, I'll be posting all updates there as well. (n.n)

* * *

_A few moments later, Kakashi was holding back Kiba and Shino while Hinata leapt from tree to tree with a speed that could've belonged to a hummingbird's wings. Her Byakugen activated, she honed in not only on Sasuke, but on his chakra and the chakra of the one he seemed to be pursuing. When she sensed the latter, Hinata nearly stopped, horrified. '_That's who he's going after? He'll be killed!_' Determination renewed, Hinata continued in an almost desperate state. She didn't know why she cared so much, but she knew she couldn't bear the possibility that yet another person who had accepted her would leave her as well._

Please... please let me get there in time!

_-_

_He stopped in the middle of clearing when he sensed the closeness of the chasing chakra. Closing his eyes, he accepted this fate once more with calmness, knowing fully well that he had brought it on himself. Still, it was rather irritating. Back to his pursuer, he uttered the name calmly._

"_Sasuke."_

_The Sharingan eyes bore into his back with a hatred so intense, a lesser man would've been sent cowering to some dark corner, muttering to himself. But he just stood there, letting the wind play with his hair as he listened to the one-word answer._

"_Itachi."_

* * *

**In The End  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Part Five**_

_Calm down. Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you. I will... never let my comrades die!_

**Kakashi**

* * *

Hinata ran like she never had before. She was desperate, and it showed in her agitated chakra and her terrified expression. The rational part of her mind told her to calm down and think everything over, but the emotional side dominated her. She didn't know when she had started to feel this way about Sasuke, but she didn't know what she would do if he got himself killed fighting someone he didn't need to fight.

'_Please..._'

-

( _Are you... just going to leave me here? _)

-

He attacked first.

Itachi dodged, slightly surprised at the new speed and power his little brother had gained, but not worried. Sasuke was still weaker than him, that much was evident. In mid step, Sasuke twisted and attempted a kick to the stomach, but the target dodged once more. Itachi took a few steps away and halted, studying the changes in the person sworn to kill him.

The determination was there, the smoldering hatred not diminished a bit by the passing time. The anger and sorrow Sasuke channeled into rage and then hate and then power had not died. And the vow certainly had not expired.

'_He is... different._' And that was pretty much Itachi could say about the matter. Sasuke was Sasuke and would always be Sasuke. For now until forever. But now, he was... different from the Sasuke of before. The hate the Sasuke of now held within himself seemed... tempered somewhat with patience and caution; a reprieve from the hotheadedness he had always shown before. Such a change could not be made by one's self.

'_And yet, he's still the same._' The tone of the thought was rather dry as Itachi dodged a series of kicks and punches from the younger Uchiha. '_How tiresome._' He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him off balance while aiming a kick at the same time. The kick hit Sasuke's leg and the younger boy stifled a cry of pain. Itachi attacked again with a punch, but to his surprise, Sasuke managed to twist out of the way in time and for the first time, Itachi felt his little brother's fist make contact with his body, even if it was only his forearm. Sasuke jumped nimbly away and settled into a stance that balanced offensive and defensive, watching the elder like a hawk watching its prey.

Itachi felt his arm tingle slightly, but didn't bother doing anything about it. The barely noticeable pain would disappear a few seconds and then, it would be time for him to attack. Sasuke would not do anything, if he knew his little brother well.

And he did. Sasuke did nothing but stay in that stance for the time it took for Itachi's arm to revert back to normal. However, Itachi did not miss the calculating look in Sasuke's obsidian eyes. He was planning something. Something Itachi had no intention of getting caught in.

'_I didn't think I would need this but..._' He closed both eyes, preparing them and using his other senses to make sure Sasuke stayed where he was. Keen ears picked up Sasuke's muttered curse and almost smiled. But now was not the time to smile, especially at Sasuke.

'_Mangekyou Sharingan: Tsukiyomi!_'

-

( _You would leave me here? All alone?_ )

-

Hinata felt the chakra flare before she heard the scream, but it was the scream that drove her on even though she was already panting hard from the exertion of energy. Though Sasuke had traveled the same distance without getting tired, Hinata's speed was still considerably lower than the former's and she didn't have as much chakra to speed her along. But upon hearing the scream, Hinata continued doggedly.

'_Oh Kami-sama... Sasuke!_'

-

( _All alone in the dark? With no one by my side? Would you, really? _)

-

It was the sting of a million needle points. It was the clench of a dragon's jaws. It was the fire of **a** phoenix's flames. It was the crack of a thousand bones on the rocks. It was crash of a hundred boulders on his bones. It was the teeth of ten billion fire-ants on his bare skin.

It was being thrown into the deepest pit of the deepest hell.

He screamed.

-

(_ I've no one but you. How can you think to just leave? _)

-

"SASUKE!"

The name was ripped from her suddenly raw throat and hurled to the winds. The savage creature of air tossed it around until the sound was warped from what had been a name into what was now a desperate scream. It was echoed in her mind, resounding in her mind until she thought she might go mad. In the million eternities that lay within a second, Hinata flung herself in front of the boy, back to Itachi. As Sasuke collapsed, Hinata clutched him to her chest, hearing only the terrible, terrible silence and the short horrified gasps she made. Shaking so hard she could barely control her hand, she fumbled for his wrist and searched for her pulse. The relief that flooded her was overwhelming and Hinata slid to her knees, exhausted both physically, emotionally, and spiritually.

"You..."

The sound of Itachi's voice broke her out of her relieved trance and made her head swivel around, creamy eyes glaring without fear into the black orbs of the elder Uchiha. She could see amusement at her actions in those cold, cold eyes, but it only served to fuel her anger and make her glare all the more fierce.

"A Hyuuga. Why would a Hyuuga help an Uchiha?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" Hinata snapped back, holding Sasuke's head protectively against her.

There was a tense silence and then with a small smirk, he was gone.

And Hinata was alone.

-

( _Why... why? You were all I had! You were everything! And you... you just..._ )

-

His body was heavy, but Hinata was about to let that stop her. Half-carrying, half-dragging Sasuke's body, Hinata managed to move them both to a small cave not far from the place of battle. Luck seemed to smile down on them, because in the back of the cave, there was a small spring and several game around the area. They would be able to stay there for a while without worry.

Hinata tore her undershirt to rags and used them to help the still unconscious Uchiha. With the circumstances at the moment, the best she could hope for was for Kakashi and the others to find them soon. Hinata felt too emotionally drained to travel far and it would be physically impossible for her anyways, what with Sasuke still out cold.

Sighing, she settled down for a light nap, praying that something good would happen. And soon.

-

(_ ... left... _)

-

_'Where am I?'_

_'What am I doing here?'_

_'Where is everyone?'_

_'Who... who am I?'_

_He was floating in a black void of nothingness. There was nothing there. Multitudes of it. And he could feel it tug at him from all directions, yearning for something to fill the emptiness they were. Suddenly, he could feel again and he felt a soft, white light from above._

_'An... angel?'_

_It... felt good, this light. It drove the shadows away. It was good. It was good..._

_A child once more, Sasuke closed his eyes and allowed the whiteness to cover him._

_And allowed it to lead him to his salvation._

-

( _Wait.. you came back? _)

-

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Sasuke!"

He opened his eyes. The sight before him was bleary and dotted but with a few blinks, he was able to discern Hinata's relieved expression and darkness of the cave around them.

The cave was dark.

Hinata was dark.

Why did that seem wrong?

Sasuke tried to opened his mouth to tell her she shouldn't be dark but he only heard a soft sigh. A grin lit Hinata's face and she beamed at him.

"Oh, thank Kami-sama... Sasuke, you're alright..."

Why was she worried about him? She shouldn't be worried about him. She should be worried about the shadows behind her. She should be worried about herself. She shouldn't be worried about him. Not about him. Not about a person who threw everything away for the sake of an empty revenge. Not about him...

"Sssh... it's okay, Itachi left. You'll be fine, Sasuke... go to sleep... I... I'll protect you."

Her? Protect him? It sounded wrong... like a mother protecting her child. He wasn't her child. He didn't want to be. He wanted to be her... her... what did he want to be to her? Someone... someone who could protect her. He wanted to protect her. It shouldn't be the other way around.

"Sasuke, go to sleep, you need your energy. Go to sleep..."

Sasuke closed his eyes.

And slept.

-

( _Thank Kami-sama... you're back... oh thank the heavens... you're back... you're back... thank the gods... you're with me again... I wanted so much to tell you..._)

-

_**( I love you... )**_


	6. Chapter 6

**(Disclaimer)** I do not own Naruto. Characters and setting copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto. All rights reserved, etc, etc. The plot and any character unrecognizable from the manga or anime are mine as well. Please do not use anything that falls underneath those categories without my permission. I am writing this for the sole purpose of entertainment and am not making any money off of it.

**(A/N)** Gah, this did not turn out the way I'd envisioned it... anyways...

Yay! _In The End_ just passed the 100 review mark! (_hugs everyone who reviewed_) Thank you and kudos to everone who followed it from beginning to end! I just want to mention how much fun I had writing this, and the happiness I felt every time one of said you liked it. It's your reviews that make writing these so worthwhile. Thank you and enjoy the last chapter of _In The End_.

And as this chapter has not yet been beta-read, I'll probably be replacing it later on with a beta-read one.

* * *

"_Sssh... it's okay, Itachi left. You'll be fine, Sasuke... go to sleep... I... I'll protect you."_

_Her? Protect him? It sounded wrong... like a mother protecting her child. He wasn't her child. He didn't want to be. He wanted to be her... her... what did he want to be to her? Someone... someone who could protect her. He wanted to protect her. It shouldn't be the other way around._

"_Sasuke, go to sleep, you need your energy. Go to sleep..."_

_Sasuke closed his eyes._

_And slept._

-

( Thank Kami-sama... you're back... oh thank the heavens... you're back... you're back... thank the gods... you're with me again... I wanted so much to tell you...)

-

_**( I love you... )**_

* * *

**In The End  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Part Six**_

_Because... heh... I thought it was a shame to see a bud like you dying on the vine. What's the point of being a flower is you're never going to bloom? You might end up... being an even prettier flower than the cosmos!_

_**Ino**_

* * *

She smiled as she watched the clouds float past. The relaxation she now felt was something she felt rarely, and she enjoyed every moment of it. The periwinkle sky that held the sun in place cheerfully sent occasional gusts of wind to play with the grass and leaves and Hinata sighed in contentment.

Something plopped down next to her and Hinata murmured a hello, eyes closed. Sasuke grunted back and they sat like that; on the grass, each unto his own thoughts, alone, yet not alone. Hinata could tell something was bothering him, but she waited for him to speak.

"He's dead."

The comment made her open her eyes in surprise.

"You wanted to kill him," she reasoned.

"I guess."

She looked at him, seeing an almost unreadable expression. But in the obsidian orbs, she found not only anger that he had not been the one to kill him, but sorrow as well. She leaned against him, her cheek on his shoulder, knowing the closeness would help. "Tell me about it."

He took a deep breath and Hinata could feel a barely perceptible trembling before he began.

"I woke up today to the sound of some bird tapping on my window. I thought it was just another mission, but it only said to report to Tsunade's office. I went, I knew it would be important, but I still thought it was just a mission. When I got there, Tsunade was alone in her office. She told me bluntly, she didn't try to soften the blow. I sort of just... stood there for a few moments and then I asked who killed him. She said she didn't know, but she suspected that it was another Atatsuki member. They must've thought he was becoming too powerful and eliminated him.

"I asked if they had the body, and Tsunade directed me another room. She left me, and then I was alone, with his body..." Another deep breath. Hinata stayed silent, allowing him to finish his story. "He looked almost exactly like he did the last time I saw him. You know, in that cloak and with the early wrinkles. He looked like he was sleeping, not dead. But then I saw the dot on his neck I figured it out. He'd been poisoned. I stared for a little while and then left." A pause and then, in a whisper as soft as the summer breeze, he said, "He was my brother..."

Hinata stayed silent for a while as she sorted her thoughts and emotions and tried to figure out what Sasuke would be feeling at that moment. Knowing him, it would be a variety of different and confusing emotions and Hinata wanted to help as much as she could. "What do you think about it?"

A silence. Sasuke's features changed in a contemplative expression as he thought about the question. "I don't know... he was the murderer of my clan. He's the reason I fled to Orochimaru. He's the one who killed my mother and father. He's the one I've been trying to kill for the majority of my life. But... that aside, he's still my brother. I should hate him, but I can't, can I?"

Now it was her turn to be silent. "No, you can't."

"I wonder why he killed them," Sasuke murmured. "I wanted to ask him that. Why did he kill them?"

Hinata sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position. A moment's silence. Then she replied softly, "Maybe he wanted to do something and they were in the way. Maybe he had a grudge against them. Maybe he wanted to test his skill. Maybe he was insane.

"Maybe he wanted to protect you..."

The last suggestion was whispered so softly it was nearly non-existent, yet he caught it and she knew he had. They sat in silence for a little longer before, Hinata pointed to the sky.

"Look, Sasuke. Doesn't that could look like the Mangekyou Sharingan? Maybe it's a sign," she continued, rambling and grasping at whatever came to mind. "From what you told me of him, you two were pretty close, and he didn't kill you, did he, even though he could've easily done so. You said he'd always come home looking tired and he'd always be fighting with your father. Maybe... maybe he wanted to save you from that fate."

"..."

"Sasuke, that day... when you ran out to fight him during that mission? I saw him. I saw _him_. Sasuke, his eyes didn't hold any hatred or annoyance. Sasuke, his eyes... his eyes were sad. He was... tired of his burden, tired of fighting you, tired of your hatred. I don't think he wanted things this way. I honestly don't think he wanted to hurt you."

Once again, silence permeated the clearing. Hinata didn't try to press her point, knowing the turmoil Sasuke would be going through at the moment. She wasn't trying to justify Itachi's actions, yet the pointing out of the reasons would help Sasuke put it in the past and allow him a release from the life-long shackles he'd been wearing.

"Put it behind you, Sasuke. Don't let your blood get in the way of your own path."

The tenseness immediately faded from Sasuke's frame and he smirked at her.

She blinked owlishly at him. "What?"

"You shouldn't be talking. Well? How's your blood been treating you?"

Hinata laughed. "I've beaten Hanabi already, thanks to that trick with the shuriken you taught me. Neji almost fell for it too, but he beat me when he used the _Henge_ combined with his _Hakke Shou Kaiten_. Father is pleased."

Sasuke smiled and stood, offering his hand as a support as she made to follow him. She accepted the help used it pull herself up. They stared out into the distance for a few moments before Hinata yawned, breaking the silence.

"Want to go eat some soba?"

-

"What's that?" Sasuke sat down next to Hinata as she read through a letter.

"Oh, nothing really important," she replied absently. "Ino just found that Sakura's pregnant. She's holding a baby shower for her and invited me, that's all."

Silence greeted her reply and Hinata blinked and then frowned as she turned to Sasuke.

He sat there, brow furrowed, a scowl twisting his lips. "Who was married first?"

"Um... we were...?"

"And who got pregnant first?"

"Sakura...?"

Hinata's shriek of surprise was quickly muffled.

-

Hinata huffed in annoyance as her body refused to obey her commands and plopped back down on the porch. Before her Itachi and Obito wrestled with their father's old, blunt kunai.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Sakura asked as she watched uneasily. Her own daughter, Kasai, was quietly throwing a play-shuriken up and down, the plastic toy having no possibility of harming the six-year-old daughter of the Hokage.

Hinata shrugged, "They know Sasuke will take it away if they hurt each other. Besides, Iruka says their progress is amazing. I don't think I have anything to worry about."

On her other side, Ino spoke up, "What will you name your next one, Hinata?" There was no jealousy in her voice at the fact Hinata was pregnant. Sterile, Ino had accepted the fact and had simply adopted a baby boy that had been abandoned.

"Kakashi if it's a boy and Kurenai if it's a girl." The two jounin had been brutally slaughtered by an ambush of Orochimaru's, who was still at large. The others nodded their agreement and approval. "What about you, Ten Ten, Temari?"

The Sand jounin grinned, "Kazemaru or Kazeko, what'd you expect?"

Ten Ten smiled too as she replied, "Yuki or Aisu. Both me and Temari have a little theme, don't we?" They laughed.

A little while later, Hinata leaned back into her husband's arms, the other females gone. Itachi and Obito were already asleep, and now only Sasuke and Hinata were awake to see the moon in its full glory.

Safe in her beloved's arms, Hinata couldn't think of a single place she'd rather be.

-

"Is this where tou-san's okaa-san and otou-san are?" Five year-old Uchiha Sasuke asked his father. Uchiha Kakashi smiled at him and nodded, slightly amused at the likeness his son was showing to his deceased father.

"Yes, Sasuke. This is where my kaa-san and tou-san are."

"Oh." Sasuke stared at the gravestones for a little while before slipping his hand out of his father's and stepping up to the gravestones, promptly forgetting his father was there.

"Hi, tou-san's okaa-san and otou-san. Tou-san says tou-san's tou-san got the Sharingan real early, and I wanted show that I have the Sharingan too!" Kakashi gaped as Sasuke activated his Sharingan proudly. He didn't know Sasuke'd already achieved that level. He'd have to talk to Sasuke's instructor... "Kaa-san was really proud and said I'd grow to be a great shinobi and maybe even get to be Hokage! But I don't want to be Hokage. I met the old Hokage and he was real loud. Do I have to be loud if I'm Hokage? I don't like being loud. Anyways, tou-san always said to respect the dead and leave them in peace, so I guess I'll leave now. Bye, tou-san's okaa-san and otou-san!"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow as Sasuke ran out of the graveyard back to their home. Spinning to leave, he grinned to himself.

'_Good-bye, tou-san. I knew you were nearly broken when kaa-san died giving birth to me. Thanks for hanging in there for me. For the Uchiha clan. And kaa-san, in case you were wondering... in the end, you mattered the most._'

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his father and mother sitting together, looking at the sky.

-

_If qualities of Heaven are your desire,  
__Acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher.  
__If earthly qualities are what you lack,  
__Train your body in the field and prepare to attack.  
__When both Heaven and Earth are opened together,  
__The path of peril will revert to the righteous path forever.  
__This "..." is the secret way…  
_…_that guides us on from this place today._

**The Third Hokage **


End file.
